


Outstanding Falures (And a few outstanding acoplishments)

by 1988Andy



Series: The Trans!Connor Chronicles [1]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Anxiety, Au were they actually were best friends, Drugs, Eventual Smut, M/M, Shotgunning, Slow Build, Trans!Connor, Weed, for the soul, gay shit, hot boxing, neck kisses, yknow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 20:57:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10316828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1988Andy/pseuds/1988Andy
Summary: Connor Murphy never took note of Evan Hansen's particular interest in him.





	

Evan was a rather quiet kid from what Connor saw of him. All through middle school the boy never made any outstanding accomplishments, or outstanding failures. It was simply existing without actually putting the effort of doing so in. At least that's what Connor saw. From Evan's side, Connor was a bit of insufferable prick. There was nothing to prove other wise, Connor was the youngest (that Evan ever heard of) kid to start smoking pot in eighth grade. Before that, Evan never knew Connor. He'd known a small girl named Claire. But Claire disappeared in eighth grade. Connor looked oddly similar to her in face and voice, even body, but he dressed different. To Evan, Connor was a transfer student, not a _trans_  student. In their ninth year Connor made little to no changes to himself, other than the voice change that came along with his starting of testosterone. It wasn't till the middle of that upcoming winter that both him and Evan found themselves in a bit of a situation. Both took a agriculture class as an easy A, and it was proving to be a lot harder than they thought. Connor and Evan were paired up on a project toward the end of the semester. They were tasked with creating a sufficient food source that lasted through winter and was also applicable to those of vegan and vegetarian diets.

To their surprise, they finally agreed on something. The project was bullshit as that was already a thing. They still worked rather well and managed a B by bullshitting about low cost green houses. Connor still had the boy's number after the project and subsequently, the long haired brunet started talking to the blue eyed invisible kid. Over the summer they legitimately hung out and spent actual time together, realizing that they actually did have a lot in common. This all lead up to junior year however.

Evan Hanson moved away with his mother. With only emails and texts being an option to the boys, they wrote each other hourly, weekly. Connor never got off of his phone, always eagerly awaiting responses from his old friend. They seemed to of struck up a gold mine. In Evan's Mom's work, a position was open back in town that paid higher than what she was getting now. Plans were made that she would take the job mid July. Connor was ecstatic about the whole thing, till he realized something.

The future wasn't something he'd actually thought about. His senior year of high school was just around the corner, and he'd put little to no thought into what he was going to do with his life. Connor fell into old habits. Where as when Evan was around, he only smoked pot once every week, sometimes even rarer than that. But now it was an every breakfast, lunch, and dinner deal. His sister Zoe had noticed, but passed it off as her brother being an asshole. There was still plenty of that year, and Connor being high in class all the time wasn't exactly helping his grades. So they dropped. _Plummeted._  Connor went from a B- or C average to a low D or F. It really wouldn't of been like that if he did the work, but all Connor could think about was Evan. All he could talk about was Evan. It was constant. It was inevitable. In one of these particular instances of thinking about Evan, Connor's phone pinged in the middle of class.

 **ZoeZoe:** Connor  
**ZoeZoe:** Connnnnnnnnnnnn  
**BigBoi:** What  
**ZoeZoe:** Evan's visiting this weekend  
**ZoeZoe:** Something about interviewing our principal for a project at his new school  
**BigBoi:** and I haven't heard of this, why...?  
**BigBoi:** Also since when do you talk to Evan  
**ZoeZoe:** unimportant  
**ZoeZoe:** meet me after class, I'm showing you how to dress properly for a date  
**BigBoi** :that is unusually assuming for you sis  
**BigBoi:** me and Evan are not dating  
**ZoeZoe:** keep telling yourself that con and he'll pass you right by  
**ZoeZoe:** now shut that mouth and take the blunt out of your mouth for one weekend and make that boy swoon

Connor couldn't help but smile at the idea. Sure, he'd thought about asking Evan out, but the kid was unbelievably sheltered. Connor knew he was out of his league, or at least that's what it was from his stand point. Never the less, he met his sister after class. She dragged the already blazed Connor to a dressy store at the mall. Without his fix at dinner Connor became rather irritable as his sister forced him to try on at least six dress shirts. Connor liked none of them, eventually convincing his sister to let him choose a button up with a hoodie over it. The hoodie made it harder to see through the button up and to Connor's black binder anyway. She still wouldn't let him get regular jeans, resulting in the rather uncomfortable Connor deciding on brownish dress pants. She then took him to dinner.

The server looked at them expectantly when they walked in. Zoe nudged her brother expectingly. "Go on, dope. This is a practice date. Be a gentleman!" She whispered, shoving him forward. Connor stumbled over his words, quickly asking for a table. The server was rather kind about the slip ups Connor made. As soon as she was gone however, Zoe kicked Connor's shin under the table. "Bad start, Con." She said sternly.

The rest of the dinner consisted of Connor stumbling over words and trying to make awkward small talk with his sister, who oddly told him to pretend he was talking to Evan. As weird as it was to pretend your sister was the boy you didn't know you had feelings for, Connor stopped stumbling over words and grew more comfortable pretending he was just talking to Evan. Zoe seemed pretty pleased about this, and by the end of their outing she genuinely hugged her brother.

"I'm proud of you." Zoe said quietly. Connor tensed up. He looked down at his smaller (yet older) sister. "Um.. why?" Connor questioned, putting the bag from the store in the trunk of his sister's car. She elbowed him in the arm, rolling her eyes. "For admiring you actually have feelings, dope. You've been trying to pass off your totally not gay persona for years. I'm glad you're opening up." She sighed. "And.. I guess.. I love you." She mumbled. Connor rolled his eyes at his sister. "Easy, sis. Don't go getting sappy on me."  
_______

The rest of the week was spent of Zoe forcing Connor to learn proper manners. That actually proved to be extremely difficult, but Zoe wasn't one to give up. She even taught the poor sap how to play her guitar as per his request. Connor found himself genuinely getting into this stupid date preparation. He was writing lyrics to a sappy *love song* to his best friend. He was still rather uncomfortable admitting feelings but when his friends saw their beloved and resident asshole filling a notebook with love song lyrics they became genuinely concerned for his health. Connor however had trouble even noticing the staring, between the practice his sister started and the lyric writing, he spent his down time texting Evan.

 **BigBoi:** Evan!  
**EvanH** : Connor it is 3:00 a.m. What do you need  
**BigBoi** : I heard you were coming into town this weekend. I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date.  
**BigBoi:** well not a date, obviously  
**BigBoi** : I mean, maybe a date. No, just a friends outing.  
**EvanH** : Hey, it's my job to not know what to say Connor  
**EvanH** : I take my position very seriously  
**EvanH** : And I take this project very seriously  
**EvanH** : But I suppose I can make room for this date.  
**BigBoi** : FUCK YEAH  
**EvanH** : Relax man, don't make me regret agreeing to this  
**BigBoi** : Don't worry! You won't regret this, I promise.  
____

That Saturday was the first time Connor had a panic attack in years. He paced the floor of his room, trying to remember everything he'd planed for that night. Zoe finally came home, walking in the door and tossing Connor her keys. Connor was eagerly waiting on the stairs. Zoe smiled at her brother. "Alright, relax man. I got the roses, put them in the passengers seat. He's at the same hotel I told you three days ago, room 320." She stopped, Connor cocking a smile. "That's close to 420." He winked. Zoe rolled her eyes. "Try not to make drug jokes while you're at it. Evan really doesn't like hearing that you need weed to cope with.. whatever is going on with you." Connor was quick to leave the house, driving to the hotel. Not bothering to follow the actual speed limit was probably why Connor didn't have his own car in the first place. He managed to keep himself from dying, coming to a halt in a not well parked spot in the parking lot of the hotel. He grabbed the roses, rushing into the lobby. It took him a total of ten minutes to find the room, knocking on the door with sweaty palms as he came to realize the amount he was actually shaking. He tried his best to put a end to that, tensing.

Evan opened the door, smiling at the other. He raised a eye brow at the roses. "Oh. So this is a date." He said, chuckling. "Good, glad I got you these then." He pulled a bouquet of yellow roses that had red tips. Connor's cheeks got hot when he handed Evan the red roses, taking the yellow to red ones happily. Evan smiled, taking a deep breath of the roses. "They smell nice. Like you." He mumbled. Connor gave a happy smile, offering his arm to the other. Evan gladly placed the bouquet in the hotel's mini fridge before taking the other's arm. Connor took his friend to dinner, remembering the specific manors Zoe had taught him. As they ate Evan laughed at Connor's jokes as they talked about school.

 _Alright, now don't fuck this up._ Connor thought to himself as the check came. Paying for it, he looked at his friend. "So... let's go to this hill I know. There's trees and places we can secretly make out in." He felt like slamming his head onto the apple bees table as he watched Evan's face flush. _Way to go asshole, you creeped him out._ He thought. He laughed cautiously. "I mean, I of course am joking." Connor rushed through saying it. Evan sighed. "Damn, I was counting on a first kiss tonight."

Since when was Evan Hanson so smooth? Changing schools had to have made him realize how much of the shit he really was. Connor practically melted at the other's comment. He couldn't get out of the restaurant fast enough, hand entertained with Evan's. Connor bolted through about three red lights driving to the familiar hill he'd took his first girlfriend. That was of course, pre-Evan, and pre-gay-realization. Evan was holding onto the shot gun seat's handle, eyes wide and frankly terrified at his friends driving. As Connor finally stopped at the last red light before the hill, Evan reached over. He took Connor's tense hand in his, smiling softly. "Relax, Connor. I get you're excited but I'd rather not die before this happens." He mumbled, kissing the back of Connor's hand.

"Are you high?" Connor asked. Evan froze, looking at the other. "No..? What kind of question is that?" He asked curiously. Connor glanced over, sighing. "You aren't.. you aren't smooth like this, Evan. You've never been able to.. do this." He stuttered out. "Do what?" Evan inquired, genuinely concerned now. "Make me so.. so fucked up! I can hardly think about anything but you.." he started to hyperventilate as they drove up the hill. Evan squeezed the other's hand before Connor pulled it away. "Stop! This shouldn't.. it should- it shouldn't be so natural to you." Connor slammed on his brakes as soon as he could. Evan nearly would've shot forward without his seat belt. "What is that supposed to mean?" Evan asked, slightly offended. "Is.. is this not what you want?" His voice got more quiet. Connor stared at him, eyes wide. "I don't.. I don't know what I want, Evan." he said breathlessly, "My body is telling me I want you, but my head is telling me I'll fuck this up." He shook his head, hanging his head in his hands. Evan hesitated, biting his lip. The taller boy slipped his hand under Connor's chin, making him look up at him. "Connor. Breathe. Breathe."

Connor only realized he'd been trying with no avail to breathe. It didn't help that his chest binder was only further constricting his hyperventilating. He tried to catch his breath, slowly realizing again that he was crying. Tears fell from the brunette's brown eyes. "I'm.. I'm sorry, I'm a mess.." Connor mumbled. "I just.. I don't want to mess what we already have up by doing something here." He finished. Evan chuckled. "Connor, you really need to pay attention in English. Do the teachers here never give a romantic writing exercise?" He asked. Connor gave a confused look. "If they did I didn't do it." He sighed. "I.. I seem to not do a lot of things anymore." Evan looked back, grabbing the roses from the back seat. "Yellow to red. If you paid attention, you'd know yellow roses mean friendship, and red mean love. Yellow to red ...?" he asked expectantly. Connor's cheeks grew hot again. Evan chuckled at the look in his friend's eyes. "As for my confidence... you have no idea how many scenario's I've been working through in my head about coming here. Before you asked me out I was gonna ask you, but.. yeah." He mumbled.

Connor moved forward, taking Evan's hands. Evan's cheeks grew a beautiful shade of red that Connor couldn't take his eyes off of. Connor looked into the other's eyes happily. Evan's eyes were the most beautiful blue Connor had ever seen, and they were hard to look away from. Then again, everything about Evan Hanson was hard to look away from. Evan smiled quietly. "Are.. are you sure you're comfortable with this?" Evan asked cautiously. Connor smiled slowly, nodding. "I'm sure." The taller boy was quick to kiss his friend. He slowly pressed his own lips against the chapped one's on Connor. It was short and rushed, urgent. Connor loved the few seconds they were connected. Evan slowly pulled away from his partner. "Ok.. I'm not going further till you tell me how you feel now." He said softly. Connor sighed softly. "I.. I don't know how to say it. I feel higher than I've ever been, Evan. It.. it feels nice." He whispered. Evan chuckled. "Good. Well, I mean, it- it's good you feel that way, not like a cocky thing or anything I just, uh.."

Connor burst out laughing. " _There's_ my Evan!" He said softly. Evan rolled his eyes, nudging the other playfully. "Shut up!" He squeaked. Connor sighed, catching his breath from the fit of laughter. "Sorry, sorry, really." He said through more giggles, "It's so hard not to laugh at something so adorable." He finished. Evan sighed. "Con, I can smell the weed on your breath." He said sternly. Connor's laughter stopped immediately. "Oh. Uh.. I.. I'm sorry about that." He mumbled. Evan shook his head. "Don't be.. I don't understand it though. I want to know more about.. why you do that stuff." There was a brief moment of silence. He cleared his throat. "I.. I guess what I'm trying to say is I want to try it. Um.. with you." He said softly. Connor's eyes widened. "No. I.. I can't risk pulling you into the shit I got myself into." He said softly. Evan shook his head. "Connor, please. You don't have to do anything else, just this one time. I want to know how it... feels, when you're like that." He held the other's hand. "Please." He pleaded. Connor could hardly believe his eyes. The once high and mighty Evan Hanson had his hands wrapped around Connor Murphy's hand and was pressing it to his chest, begging him to get high with him. Connor wondered if this was some sort of reverse peer pressure. Friend pressure? Boyfriend pressure? It was a confusing situation.

Connor pulled the pipe and stash he kept out of the glove box. Evan rolled his eyes. "Oh come on. Could you at least take the stash out of your sisters car?" Evan asked, laughing quietly. Connor was shaking again, packing the bowl silently. He dropped a few leaves, normally he would've been upset about that, but all Connor could focus on was he was about to get high with his possible boyfriend. The smoke filled the car quickly, and Evan took his first puff. He coughed loudly afterward, trying to catch his breath. Connor took a puff after him, simply clearing his throat. It didn't take long (as Connor had a great dealer) for them both to get a unnatural amount of blazed. Evan was the most relaxed Connor had ever seen him, and Connor's personality became subdued. Evan giggled quietly at nothing, Connor joining him eventually.

"What are you laughing at?" Connor said through giggles, his sides hurting. Evan shook his head. "I'm getting high with the kid I ridiculed for being a stoner in ninth grade. I'm a hypocrite." He said. Connor stopped, confused. "So.. you're laughing?" He asked. "Yeah! If I don't I'm gonna start crying!" He said, wheezing from laughing so hard. He gasped quietly. "Wait, wait, what's that thing? Like, you blow smoke from one persons mouth to the other through hands." He said, seemingly serious. "Shot gunning?" Connor said, Evan clapping and pointing at him. "Yes, yeah! Let's try that!" He said happily. Connor shook his head. "I dunno Evan, that's just me literally blowing smoke in your mouth."

Evan nodded. "Yeah, that's the point. It's about as romantic we're gonna get right now." He said. Connor nodded, shrugging. "Alright, I guess." He said happily. Connor grabbed the pipe again, taking a big puff. He motioned for Evan to lean in, witch the other happily did. He put his hand up as if they were about to arm wrestle, making it into a circle. Evan copied the action. Putting their lips on either side, Connor blew the smoke in. Evan got a mouth full of smoke. He pulled away slowly. Evan held the smoke in as best as he could before letting it out in a fit of coughing. Connor laughed, covering his mouth. "See! I told you!" Connor squeaked out. Evan rolled his eyes. "I'm fine! I just wasn't ready! I don't think the tunnel thing works."

Connor squinted at him. "It's not the most efficient.. are you suggesting we kiss, Evan?" He asked, raising his eye brows. Evan was the one to be surprised this time, cheeks turning red again. Connor rolled his eyes, taking a large hit from the pipe before grabbing Evan by the shirt collar, clashing their lips together messily. It was open mouthed, the smoke being the least tangible thing in the moment. Evan was kissing back, hard this time. When he pushed his tongue into Connor's mouth and the brunette didn't pull away it was nearly addicting. Evan held his best friends shoulders, pulling him as close as he could. Connor slowly pulled from the kiss, chuckling. "Hey, before you break the console calm down." He joked. Evan nodded silently, moving into the back seat before grabbing Connor by the jacket back with him. Connor found himself in the lap of his best friend, both of them high off their asses.

Speaking of asses, Evan was suddenly grabbing Connor's.

Evan was grazing his teeth against his best friend's neck, kissing and grazing over a pressure point. This resulted in a small whimpering noise coming out of Connor. Evan found the spot that had made his friend make the noise, quickly biting down on the spot. His partner tensed up and his muscles seized, and he let out a full on moan. Evan pulled back quickly, face red. "I.. I'm sorry, I forgot about the pressure point there." He said quickly, looking over the spot. "Jesus. That's gonna bruise, are you alright?" He asked quickly. Connor had a dopey grin on his face as he nodded contently. "M'fine. It.. it felt nice." He mumbled. "Don't apologize."

With that, Evan started up again. It turned out Evan was not good at controlling himself. He kept biting, something that Connor would've been ok with if his partner didn't do it so *hard.* As teeth grazed over the sensitive skin on Connor's neck a shiver ran down his back as Evan's cold hands slipped under his shirt. Connor began to fumble with the buttons on Evan's shirt, slipping the hard plastic through fabric holes with little to no precession. Connor was shaking like a leaf, a absolute mess as his friend bit and nipped at his neck. There was no "gentle" to the high Evan, something Connor hadn't taken into account of being possible. Evan was always gentle, he was always kind. This was a new element to the both of them, but where as Connor took this change as a legitimate life altering event, his partner seemed to think of the situation as his chance.

Connor opens the button up Evan wore, something that surprised the taller boy. He pulled away _finally_ from Connor's neck, quickly stripping the boy of his hoodie. He began the same process of unbuttoning Connor's shirt. Connor panicked as he realized, though on testosterone, he'd never told Evan. He smiled weakly, shaking his head. "Hey, hey, whoa." He said quickly, grabbing his friend's hands. Evan quickly shied away. "I'm sorry. Too fast?" He asked softly. Connor shook his head, smiling warmly. "No, no, you're ok. Just.. don't freak out, ok?" He asked. Evan nodded as Connor sighed. "You remember Claire, right?" Connor asked softly. Evan nodded softly. "Of course. She was sweet. But that was years ag-" he started, Connor shaking again. He spoke loudly and cut the other off. "I'm Claire. Or.. I was." He confessed, Evan sort of taken a back at the loud outburst. Evan began to giggle. "Why the hell would I freak out about that?" He asked. "Connor, you should've told me sooner. I'm assuming you're on T already?" He asked. Connor was wide eyed at the response. "Wait.. like, seriously? You aren't gonna call me gross...?" Connor asked. Evan shook his head. "Of course not! This changes nothing, Connor. Now please answer my question." He said lovingly. Connor laughed, relieved. He nodded quickly. "Yeah.. top surgery is my graduation present." He said softly. He let go of Evan's hands, letting the other unbutton the shirt.

Evan got it off in record time compared to how long it took his friend. They took a moment to just admire each other, hands running over each other. "Fuck, you're beautiful." Connor mumbled, showing his affections by pressing soft, gentle kisses into his friends pale, pale skin. Evan hummed softly, holding his partner's hips. "I could say the same for you." He mumbled. Evan hummed against his soon to be lover, a hand trailing up to tangle in Connor's long hair. Connor met this with enthusiasm, kissing his friend again.

Evan pulled out a bottle of lube from his jeans. He smiled softly. "If what I know about T is correct, we'll still have to use this." He mumbled. Connor couldn't help but start to laugh again. "You've got to be kidding me," Connor said breathlessly. "You are just the smoothest little shit, huh? Came prepared." He said, kissing the other's jaw affectionately. Evan shrugged. "I mean, I know you and this was bound to go like this." Evan said, quickly stopping. "I, I'm not saying you're easy or anything like that! I just, uh, I've liked you for a while and I was really confident that I'd get it down this time!" Evan explained. Connor laughed again, snorting and slumping against his friend. "It never ceases to amuse me when you do stuff like that. To tell you the truth, I may have come with preparations of my own.." Connor mumbled, grabbing his wallet from his hoodie and pulling out a condom. Evan smiled. "Isn't that un-" he started. "Unneeded? Pretty much. Still not taking any chances." Connor stated simply. "Fair enough." Evan said.

After adjusting positions, Connor found himself with his binder off under Evan. Evan was down to his boxers, tugging off Connor's pants. He found it hard to believe he was in the back of his sister's car with his best friend since ninth grade, taking his pants off. Evan was careful with the smaller boy, tugging off his jeans and waiting for a small nod from Connor before pulling off the boxers. "Do.. uh.. you wanna do it?" Evan asked hesitantly. Connor smiled gently. "You.. uh, you can if you want. Slow, please." He said quietly. Evan nodded, coating his first three fingers in lube quietly. Once that was done, he took the time to apply some directly to Connor, who made a rather adorable squeaking noise as the cold almost-liquid touched the place he was almost positive would never get such attention. Evan warned the other before pushing a finger into him, being sure to go slowly. Connor moaned as he adjusted the way he laid in the back seat, having Evan pause before moving his hand any. Working the way up to two fingers brought soft hums and praise from Evan, who now leaned over his lover, pressing kisses into his skin as he whispered to him. "You're doing good." He said simply, "Tell me if I should stop." He punctuated his sentence with a kiss to the jawline. Connor let out a soft moan, shaking his head. "Oh god, don't stop." He said quickly. Evan let his fingers scissor inside of Connor before pausing. The boy under him nodded quickly. "Y-you can add the last one." He said reassuringly, kissing Evan's chin. With permission, Evan added the third finger into his partner.

Connor felt.. unreal. He let out small pleads of Evan's name as the taller boy moved his fingers in and out of him slowly. After barely a minute of it Connor couldn't take it. "I,I'm ready." He said quickly. "Just, slow. Remember, please." He stated. Evan nodded cautiously. "Are you sure?" He asked, waiting for the reassuring nod before slipping off his boxers. Connor swallowed hard. Evan was.. well, big. It wasn't something the brunette would've thought about his friend, who was now putting on a condom. Evan helped Connor line himself up, on his knees as Connor's hips raised slightly on the incline of Evan's thighs. "Are you ready?" Evan asked sweetly. Connor smiled, nodding. "Yeah, I'm ready." He mumbled. Evan closed the space between them with a kiss as he slowly pushed into Connor. He'd hoped that would quiet his lover, but it only made him breathless. Pulling from the kiss, Connor's breath hitched as he tensed. Evan moaned softly, soothingly clutching his partner. He was halfway in before Connor squeaked. "Ah, stop, stop." He said quickly. Evan froze in place as Connor adjusted himself. "Ok, just.. slower. That hurt." He said, getting a understanding nod in return. "Ok, tell me if I need to stop again." Evan reassured, pushing in as slow as he could. Though it took a few minutes, Evan finally stopped when he was all the way into his lover. Connor was trembling and moaning every few breaths, arms wrapped tightly around the other's neck. Evan held him up, slowly changing his position like they had planed. Evan held Connor against his body as he brought his knees out from under him, legs flat on the seats as Connor sat into his lap. They'd chosen this as Connor would have control as to what moved and when it did so. He took another few minutes before holding out his hands. Evan quickly held them, keeping his arms tense so the other could move himself up. With a groan Connor pushed up, then back down quickly. He repeated slowly till he got a rhythm.

It was unbelievably sweet and compassionately slow. Evan smiled, moaning himself but doing his best to keep composure. "You're doing- ah, doing so good babe." He said lovingly. Connor moaned, back arched now as he let himself pick up the pace. Soon he was moving at a normal pace, a moan coming out of him every time he moved back down. Evan felt amazing, and he suddenly had no clue why guys complained about condoms. This felt fucking amazing, he had no idea what they were expecting from their own partners. Right now, Connor was far exceeding anything Evan would dare to expect out of him. Connor was more of a mess, moans of pure bliss and pleasure coming from him. He grunted as he moved a little to the fast side, a symphony of moans and praise rolling off the both of them. The car windows fogged. The bliss went on for a full ten minutes, Connor gasping for air as he reached his own climax. "Y.. you close...?" He asked softly. Evan nodded. "I've been on the bring for five minutes, babe." He said softly. Connor smiled, chuckling. He only was able to get in a few more movements before he collapsed against Evan, vision going white as the climax wracked his body. Evan finally let himself reach release as well, his own vision blurry as he held his lover tightly against his chest. When they managed to regain their control, Connor was exhausted. Evan smiled at the other, giggling at the dopey grin on his friend's face.

"You alright?" Evan questioned, laying his partner back and slowly pulling out of him. Connor nodded, still in complete bliss. "M'great." He mumbled. Evan had to help put Connor's clothes back on him, along with fixing the binder on his partner's beautiful chest. There were a few moments of laying next to each other once fully clothed, panting and cuddling up to one another. It was cut short by Evan's mother, asking him to stay the night with Connor. His sister and parents had to go out of town for a last minute competition and wouldn't be back till the next day. Connor knew his sister didn't just forget competitions, so he shot her a text while Evan was on the phone.

 **BigBoi** : Thanks for lying for us, Zoe  
**ZoeZoe** : yeah, you owe me one though. And by one I mean disinfect my car for me  
**BigBoi:** deal

Connor smiled at his phone. Evan looked back at him, a wide smile on his face. "Looks like I get to sleep over." Evan said happily. "Looks like you do. Now do me a favor and drive us home." Connor said happily. With that, the boys drove home happily. They spend the entire night watching shitty movies and cuddling. At 8:30 in the morning Connor came to the realization getting the smell of weed out of clothes and a car was incredibly hard. At the same time Evan realized waking up from being high off your ass was accompanied by feeling completely hammered, with none of the feel good parts.

Evan missed his meeting for the project he'd lied about to get his mother to bring him back into his hometown so he could fuck his best friend.


End file.
